The recent increase of popularity in physical exercise, particularly through running or jogging, has spawn many types of related exercise equipment. Among this athletic equipment for runners has been hand weights which may be worn as weighted gloves in order to help strengthen the muscles of the upper body during running, which is an exercise mainly involving the muscles of the lower body only. Other than the glove-type hand weights, there are the usual dumbbell-type hand weights which have a central bar member for grasping.
It is also known that running as an exercise, especially over great distances, requires the replenishment of body fluids which are quickly lost during this type of exercise. To meet this need, containers for holding water and the like are known to be belt-mounted and can be removed from a holder for drinking while running.
The instant invention combines the hand weight and drinking container apparatuses into a single unit. This provides many advantages and improvements over the prior art as will be discussed below.